Doggie
by Shades of Venom
Summary: Link has some difficulty after turning into a wolf...


Doggie

The air was filled with strange sounds and smells. The crow's screech mingled with the sharp crack and scent of the fire, all of it magnified by Link's wolfish senses. He stood restlessly next to the campfire, Midna lightly dozing nearby. A twig snapped, causing Link to spin around.

"Calm down will you?" Midna yawned, her eyes fluttering open.

A low growl rumbled in Link's throat in reply. Midna huffed back. It had been only a few hours since he was transformed from his youthful blonde self into a grizzled gray and black wolf. The keen sixth sense was taking some getting used to as Link could swear he was seeing ghosts out of the corner of his eyes. It was causing the young man to become slightly paranoid, especially since they were camped out in the barren Kakariko Village.

The abandoned home creaked, the wind moaned through the shattered panes causing the fire to flicker and throw shadows on the walls. Link whined softly, slowly twirling around in circles before coming to rest near the hearth. With his head on his paws he glanced suspiciously at his surroundings. By the sound of soft breathing, he could tell Midna was already asleep on her comfy chair. She explained that since he blew up someone's home, it be even worse to shed all over the furniture. So she had claimed the armchair and he had been assigned to the ratty rug. He shifted uncomfortably. The dust seeped through the cracks, covering everything. He sneezed twice, rubbing a paw over his furry face to dislodge the fine grit. Midna snoozed on, oblivious.

Link got up, walked to a more sheltered area and circled again to get comfortable.

That's when he saw it.

It moved swiftly behind him, flitting back into blackness whenever he turned to face it. A deep growl bubbled up again from the wolf as he bared his teeth. He was certain he had seen it before. The murky indiscernible shape floated just beyond his reach, taunting him whenever he was in darkness. Why wouldn't it face him? Was it afraid? He though he heard it chuckle as it bobbed up behind him again. It gave off no glow, no scent of any kind. A new type of poe maybe? Or was it a shadow creature that found its way to the world of the light just to annoy him? Or it could be far more sinister, such as an assassin hired by Zant to dispatch him. Whatever its mission it wasn't going to succeed.

Link lunged at the being with all his ferocity. It ducked aside easily and reappeared on his other side, still behind him. Link snarled with annoyance. He wished he had his trusty sword to ward off the evil creature, to face it head on rather than him having to turn his head to see it.

It stayed in one area, swaying back and forth, quietly beckoning to him. The hero swiveled his head to the right, keeping the shadow being in the corner of his eye. He could barely discern it among the dimness of the evening.

Midna mumbled something, her slumber still undisturbed.

Link's patience was running out. He closed his cerulean eyes to calm himself, to get ready for his next attack. Every canine instinct came to him in an instant, aided him. He pictured the majestic golden wolf, his one eye glowing brilliantly amidst his fur. Link drew power from this mysterious ally, adding it to his own formidable prowess.

With all the strength he possessed, the wolf charged once more.

It was a lightning fast attack, the shaggy beast a little more than a blur. Sharp fangs whipped around, his gaping mouth opened toward his prey. The creature had no chance of eluding. With a roar, he bit the being, teeth sinking into surprisingly solid…fur? A sudden shock of pain coursed along his spine, causing a muffle howl to escape him. It echoed off the flimsy walls and the canyons themselves, filling the air with the pitiable noise.

"Link, Link! What _are _you doing?!" Midna's voice seemed louder than the wail.

The animal could only look at her, his grip firm and unwavering on the dark being, no matter how much it hurt him. He wasn't going to be defeated. Midna hovered over him, arms crossed in an exasperated way.

"Link, what are you doing with your tail in your mouth?"

Tail? Slowly he unreleased his hold, the taste of blood faint on his tongue. A small patch of fur fell out along with it. Link moved closer to inspect the puncture marks he had made. He wagged it, watching as it scuttled side to side in the very same motion as the dangerous foe had done. As it did so, it brushed against some pottery, making an eerie scraping noise almost like dry laughter.

He would have grinned sheepishly if he could; instead he let out a series of embarrassed grunts. Then he settled down to clean his self inflicted wound.


End file.
